wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spirit in the Dark (A WoF Horror Story- QueenClam)
STORY FINISHED SOON All Copyright goes to QueenClam Characters *Amber *Asha *Tadpole *Frog *Sloth *Gill Introduction POSSIBILITY Such a nice name A place for dragons to ignore our differences and live in peace. I'm Amber. Named after my aunt. I'm a MudWing I grew up in Possibility along with my friends and siblings. Like all MudWings I was never attached to my parents and my siblings and I lived alone in Possibility. My siblings are Tadpole, Frog my brothers and Asha my sister. I'm the Bigwings. This is not their story but mine And how dragons aren't the only danger in Pyrriah Chapter 1 "I'll miss you Amber" Frog said sadly as he was packing up his things in a small bag. "Me too" Tadpole agreed. They were going to Jade Mountain Academy to fullfill their dreams of becoming teachers. I never shared their dream, neither did Asha. Instead we were both merchaints here in Possibility selling second hand supplies. I liked my job and so did Asha. Many dragons to talk to, a lot of fasinating items. I learn so much just by talking, buying and selling. My brothers though had no want of being a merchaint. They wanted to instead learn and teach. The two were both teaching young dragonets in Possibility how to read and write since most of their parents don't know how. My siblings and I learned how to read and write by scholars and merchaints in Possibility, and that was when I learned how to trade. "Take this with you." I said and handed the two both a trinket. It was a wooden carved camel cut with a dragon's own talons. "It's beautiful!" Tadpole said and sniffed the trinket. I smiled at Tadpole. He was handsome, the dragonelles would love him at the Academy. "I'm proud you two both got accepted. Personally I thought one of you would be accepted." "GROUP HUG!" Asha said excitedly and I wrapped my wings around her siblings. "Remember, don't eat something you don't know. You made that mistake once Frog when you ate that dead armadillo." Frog smiled at the memory. "It's alright sis, I won't" "And cook your food before you eat it. I heard that raw meat has a chance of giving you bad-" "Okay okay I know!" The brothers tackled me down and we wrestled on the sand. "Alright, we need to go now." Tadpole finally said. I said my farewells and watched as the two flew away toward the Sky Kingdom. "I'll miss them" Asha said pitifully. "I know, but they're going for their dreams." "I with their dream was to be with us" I hugged my sister as the sun started going up upon the desert and Possibility. Chapter 2 I woke up, I was in my den. A house made out of clay and wood. It was hot inside like the desert. Everything was dark. It must be early morning. She spat a flame of fire to see the face of a Bufara. "AGHHHHAHHAHHA!" I screamed so loudly. But then laughter came out of the face. "Ha ha ha! You fell for it Amber! You fell for it." I took off the Bufara mask and saw Asha's face. Filled with tears from laughter. "Asha you croc head!" I playfully thumped her with my wing. She got a candle and spat out a flame onto it. "Let's go and get to work!" She said excitedly and walked out of my room still giggling. I looked at the mask a chilly feeling going down my spine. Why did I even buy this anyway? A Bufara is a SandWing ghost which was once beileved to haunt peasants and lowly dragons. This was before The Scorching and bands of SandWings would get together and wear Bufara masks to cast them away. It was an old ritual and no dragon did it today. I looked at the dark eyes of the mask and shivered. Why was I getting so scared? I put the mask under some blankets and stretched on top of my mat and went out of my room into the dawn. There was a slight chill in the breeze coming from the Ice Kingdom. Asha was at our stall laying out trinkets and brushing off dust. "Ugh, there was a sandstorm last night." Asha said and sneezed. I started to help her dust off the sand until I heard a sound. Like shuffling. "You hear that?" I asked. Asha perked her ears and also looked around. "There's someone here." I got reminded of the Bufara insident this morning and my mind was wheeling in imagination. What if it's the evil ghosts? Suddenly something came from behind and knocked the air out of me. I turned around to see a SkyWing with other SkyWings beside her. "We should knock her out." I heard a SkyWing said. A male came up to me with a club. He was about to hit me on the head when I saw Asha leap in front of me and take the blow. "Asha!" I screamed. "Help help!" With my strength I wrestled the SkyWing down. I heard backup coming from other dragons. I heard behind me a SkyWing preparing to blow it's fire and let go of the SkyWing below my talons and face planted into the grass. "AGHHAAAA" I heard him yell as the fire engulfed him. A SandWing came with chains and started holding down the female, while struggling she knocked me good on the head and I saw stars. I quickly went back up and helped the SandWing even though my vision was messy. We quickly tied up the SkyWings... Chapter 3 "Will she be okay?" I asked Sloth the local healer. "Yes yes yes, she just had a cuncussion. She is in a koma but I don't know how long..." I went up close to Asha's head and rubbed it with my talon. "Amber, I need to speak with you." I looked up to see Gill the SeaWing. He sat down next to me. "The SkyWings were here to steal what they said was theirs. It's an animus touched necklace. Do you have it?" I shook my head. "I've had many necklaces come in and out but never an animus touched one." "Do you have any at the moment?" "Yes I do" "Do you mind if I take a look at them?" I nodded and got up. "Take care of her Sloth." I said before I went back to my den. "Nice job back there. Without you yelling for help, we would have got all our necklaces stolen." Gills said laughing. But I didn't feel like laughing. Asha could die. I heard stories of dragons getting knocked out and dieing the next day from internal brain damage or waking up to be dumb. I was scared for my sister. I went into my den and rumaged through some bags. "Here is my stash of jewelry." I said and opened it. Gill looked inside to see chains and jewels. "We should take these to the SkyWings and ask which one they were looking for." "Why?" I asked. "To dispose of it of coarse. We'll promise them that they'll have it back and go on their way, but instead we'll bring them to the Sky Kingdom." "That's lying." "What else do we do? Here, why don't you think about it. It's your jewelry after all. I'll ask the other merchants if they have it. Hope your sister gets better." And with that Gill walked away. I opened up my wooden windows to let light into my room then I sat down on my mat and opened up a scroll called "Rainforest Animals and Plants" My head was still hurting but I didn't want to go to Sloth about it. He needed to treat Asha more than me. Thump Dathump I perked my ears. "Hello? Gill? Are you still there?" I put down my scroll. Maybe there were other SkyWings. I went out of the house silently and looked to see a Asha's head disembowled and staring at her with clouded eyes. I screamed and started scrambling on the sand. My wings flailed and my head was spinning with fear. My wings flapped but I couldn't fly. Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions